I Remembered
by PaRisNigHtLigHts
Summary: One night, Yuki remembered his past with Luka. Whatever would happen to that heartache he felt? Lemon.


A/N: Lemon. And hope you like this story. Do leave me a review after reading this. So, enjoy!

**I remembered**

"Luka."

His eyes remained closed.

"Luka."

His heart pounded heavily against his chest.

"Luka."

His mouth opened and closed more quickly as he gasped for air.

"LUKA!"

With a loud scream, he jerked up from his bed and settled into a sitting position. His eyes remained wide opened as he stared at the blank wall in front of his bed in the dark. Sweat dripped down his head, down his slender neck and then along his naked chest. He reached up to run his fingers along his hair when he tried to remember what he saw in his dreams.

It was a beautiful day. The clouds were so fluffy and white. Although he did not know why or how, he knew that he love the weather. His bare feet were brushing against the smooth green grass while his fingers ran along the taller grasses that reached up to his waist. He was moving fast, even to the point of running. He had a destination in his mind but he did not know where.

Following his instinct, he trailed down the path towards a place that had no bright skies. Suddenly his feet stopped and he glanced around him only to find himself lost in the middle of what seemed to be a graveyard filled with rows and rows of tombs. Fear began to creep into his mind. Clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again, he turned around several times yet not finding an exit to the maze. However, as soon as his eyes lay upon a dark tall figure, his body began picking up pace to run up to the man.

Before he could throw himself into the arms of the tall man, a sword stabbed him in his back and he fell forward with a silent scream. The taller man ran forward to catch him. He opened his eyes forcefully to realise that it was Luka. What was the man doing in his dream? And what was happening to him?

"Yuki," the taller man whispered as his eyes filled up with sadness, "Don't leave me."

At that very moment, it was as if he had left his body. He was watching everything in the side lines. What he witnessed surprised him. The lifeless body lying in Luka's arms was not him, but a girl. He walked towards the two of them as Luka leaned down to leave a kiss on the lips of the girl. His heart ached seeing how crestfallen the taller man seemed. Kneeling down beside the couple, he took a closer look at the girl. She was beautiful.

"YUKI!" Luka raised his head and screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks, hugging the lifeless body tightly against his chest.

As if a click was flicked on, Yuki fell backwards onto the ground and stared at the girl. It was him. He was the girl.

Sitting on the bed, he struggled with his lungs. This was what he had forgotten. This was what bound Luka to him. This was why Luka always had that sad look when their eyes met. He finally understood. With his head hanging down, drops and drops of tears fell out of his eyes and landed in his palms. The ache in his heart seemed to be getting worse to the point of wanting to rip his heart out. It was bleeding in pain. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, he attempted to stop crying yet the tears would not stop. He blinked his eyes closed and saw only the face of Luka. The face when she was dead. Opening his eyes, he realised he needed to see Luka now. His heart ached for him. He needed Luka now.

Without putting on his shirt and trouser, he got off of his bed in only his boxer. He walked towards the glass doors in his rooms and pushed them wide opened before walking out to the balcony. A strong gust of wind blew against him as the bottom of his feet hit the cold floor. Ignoring the cold of the night, he placed both of his hands on the edge of the balcony and lifted himself up to stand on top of it. Closing his eyes one last time, he has decided that he would leave it to his own belief- whenever he fell, Luka would be there to catch him. This would probably be the fastest way to find Luka.

As one of his feet moved off the edge of the balcony, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the balcony. He opened his eyes and turned around to look up at the man.

"Luka," he whispered softly, his eyes searching earnestly for Luka's.

He finally saw the sadness and the love that the taller man had always held for him, even if he was a man now. Luka brushed his fingers against his tear stained cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling the shorter man closer to his chest.

Shaking his head, Yuki smiled and took in a deep breath of what he thought was Luka's unique scent. It has always comforted in times like this one.

Pushing the younger man away from him slightly, Luka gazed down at Yuki with concern evident in his eyes. "Yuki?"

Yuki tiptoed and placed his arms around Luka's neck. After gazing at Luka's eyes for a second or two, he placed a gentle kiss on Luka's lips. The taller man stood still with his eyes widened, not believing what he was witnessing now.

Settling back down to where he was standing a moment ago, Yuki confessed.

"I remembered."

"Luka, I remembered everything."

"Everything about us."

When the taller man still did not move an inch, Yuki let go of him. Biting his lips anxiously, he wondered if Luka was revolted about his earlier action. After all, no matter how strong their love was in his previous life, Luka might not want to be with a man. Why was he a man? Blinking away his tears furiously, he moved backwards awkwardly.

"Luka, I'm sorry if-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Luka hugged him and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss began slow and gentle. Yuki thought Luka's lips tasted like lavender mixed with a slight tinge of honey. His fingers weaved into Luka's ebony black hair unconsciously as he tugged at them passionately. In response, Luka kissed him harder and forced him to open his mouth before thrusting his tongue into Yuki's mouth. Biting down gently on Yuki's lips, he groaned softly at the back of his throat before pulling away to gaze down at Yuki with an intense look in his eyes.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you remembered us, Yuki." Luka whispered as he lifted Yuki with his arms and carried him back into the room.

Placing the younger man down back on the bed, his hand reached for the blanket but he was stopped by Yuki. Glancing at the younger man with a frown, Yuki nodded his head at him with a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Take me, Luka."

Without any further deliberation, Luka pushed Yuki down onto the bed and crouched over him. Leaning his head down, he licked down Yuki's neck and kissed every corners of his neck, leaving a love bite at the base of his collar bone. Yuki let out a hiss as he held onto Luka's back firmly. Smiling gently against the silky white skin that almost glittered in the moonlight, Luka placed several more kisses down his chest, his stomach, his abdomen and finally his groin. A burst of sensations rushed up his body and Yuki arched his back unconsciously. Not able to take it anymore, he sat up and unbuttoned the dark shirt on Luka's well defined body. Wanting to pleasure the older man, he attempted to copy his earlier gestures and placed a few kisses to his chest, only to be pushed backwards onto the bed. Luka smiled and pulled off his clothes along with Yuki's boxer.

"Luka," he moaned as the man ran his fingers along his length, sending bouts and bouts of pleasure through his body.

Taking that as a signal to give him more, Luka leaned down and kissed the tip of his shaft. As he heard another loud moan coming from his lover, his fingers found the entrance to Yuki's bottom. Inserting only two fingers, he moved them in a scissoring motion, loosening his entrance. Yuki nearly screamed at the top of his voice as he felt both pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Luka, I need you now." He begged breathlessly as he gazed down at Luka flushed.

Obeying his lover, he replaced his fingers with his own length and shoved into the entrance slowly. After all, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the one he loved. When he finally felt the younger man relaxed, he quickened his pace and trusted harder and deeper into Yuki.

"Arghh…" Yuki gasped as his nailed inched into the Luka's back, drawing blood from his flesh.

"Yuki," Luka whispered hotly into his ear and bit gently down on it. "Please remember our love."

"Ugh…" Yuki moaned as Luka pounded repeatedly against his prostate. Squeezing his eyes closed, he felt the taller man gave him one last shove before the both of them came together, with Luka spilling into him. "I… I love you, Luka."

"I love you too. Always did and always will," Luka muttered in reply and kissed Yuki.

* * *

The next morning…

"Ehhhhh… What is that on your neck, Yuki?" Toko asked as her eyes widened.

With his mouth busy with breakfast, Yuki glanced at Toko questioningly. He did not have any idea of what his friend was asking. Then, his eyes caught movement of a figure moving towards him. But before he could turn to see how it was, two hands held him in place and a finger touched the base of his collarbones.

Smirking, Hotsuma laughed. "I see… Shouldn't you tell us that you and Zess got all naughty and have smexy sex last night?" He asked jokingly, arching his eyebrows at Yuki suggestively.

"What?" Toko asked, "You and Zess…?"

"Ahhh. Don't act as if you didn't know… I mean, didn't all of you hear that loud moans and groans last night? And I thought it was a bear, _right_." Hotsuma continued as he watched Yuki flushed red and started choking on his food.

"We didn't! Really." Yuki shook his head, his face getting redder and redder.

Toko all but ignored him as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You remembered him, right? I'm so glad. He looked so hurt too. And you two finally get together!"

Then she stopped all of a sudden. "Wait… both of you had sex last night? How?"

If it was possible, Yuki blushed even redder. That would not have been so bad if Luka was not smiling at him at the corner of the room. _God_.


End file.
